One Direction Imagines
by Iceskating-Is-Da-Bomb
Summary: Just a few Imagines for each of the boys.
1. Liam Imagine 1

**A/N: These are just a few imagines for each of the boys! This is the imagines for Liam. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys of One Direction!**

Imagine…

Liam looks at you with puppy dog eyes and says, "Will you hold something for me?" You just sigh and hold out your hand, not saying anything, and are taken by surprise when he entwines his fingers with yours.

Imagine…

You, Liam, and his friend are waiting in line, for movie tickets. His friend leans over and whispers in your ear, "Liam fancies you." You look at Liam and he is looking at his friend madly, then he looks at you and his expression softens, and he smiles. He says "I do, but I didn't want to tell you and-"You cut him off with a kiss and say "I fancy you, too." And you two become a great couple.

Imagine…

You look on _Twitter_ and see that (Y/N) and Liam Forever is trending.

Imagine…

You're helping out at one of the boys rehearsals. When you walk in, Liam points at you and says, "That's her, that's the girl I'm going to marry." It was love at first sight.


	2. Zayn Imagine 1

**A/N: This is Zayn's Imagine. It is really long in my notebook so, I just wrote one for him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys of One Direction.**

Imagine…

Zayn was out with the guys. You are his girlfriend. You couldn't believe all the hate you have been getting, more hate than Danielle and Eleanor combined. You decided your check your twitter. All your comments were filled with hate. You couldn't take it anymore, you threw your phone across the room and you run up to the bathroom, crying all the way. You fumble through the drawers until you find what you're looking for, a razor. You take it and make 3 big gashes in each wrist. Next you fumble through the cabinets and find all the prescription pills and dump them all in your hand. They almost make it to your mouth but you are stopped by another hand on your wrist. You look up to see who it is, and you meet Zayn's tear-filled honey brown eyes. The look in his eyes was too painful to look at right then and you burst out crying. All Zayn does is pull you into his arms in a tight hug. You knew that if you didn't end your relationship with him, that you would end yourself. You pull away and look at him and say, "We have to break up." By now his eyes are swimming with even more tears than before. "Babe, if this is about the fans-"You never let him finished because you walked out the door at that time. You run to your car and drive to the nearby park, where you two first met. All of a sudden, it started raining hard." (Y/N)!" You hear someone call behind you. Thinking it was your best friend you turn around but you saw who it was. It was him. You didn't know what to do so you did what your heart told you to do; you ran into his arms and threw your arms around his neck. Never wanting to let go, but he broke the hug and tilted your chin upward so you would have to look in his eyes. "Why are you hugging me 15 minutes after we broke up?" he asked you. "Because I love you and can't live without you." Was your only response. "As do I." Was the only thing you heard before his lips were on yours. But too soon, he pulled away. He grabbed your hands and turned them to look at your gashed up wrists. He looks down at you with tear filled eyes. "Never cut again," He says softly. "Never," you agree. He smiles and bends down to give you a long romantic kiss in the rain. When you two break apart, you giggle and he asks you, "What's so funny?" You just laugh again and say, "I probably look like the bride of Frankenstein right about now." He laughs and looks nervous. "I wanted to do this differently, but right now is good as any other." You look at him confused until he gets down on one knee and said "I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you wich were 4 years ago. After those 15 minutes being broken up with you, I was devastated and knew that I couldn't live without you." He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a ring. "(Y/N), will you marry me?" "YES, YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES, YES!" You scream and bend down to kiss him. After they pulled apart, he put the ring on your finger.

- 3 years later -

You, your husband, and your son were standing outside of preschool. It was your son's first day of school. "Bye honey! Have a great day!" You call after him. You turned and looked at Zayn. His eyes were red and puffy. "Zayn, are you crying?" you ask him. "Yes, now shut up before paparazzi, hear you." He says with a laugh. He pulls you on his back and gives you a piggyback ride all the way home.

**A/N: Hope you like it. P.S. For anyone who doesn't know, (Y/N) means your name.**


	3. Niall imagine 1

**A/N: This is the Niall imagines. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys of One Direction!**

_Imagine..._

Niall is at an interview and the reporter asks him "What makes (Y/N) so special?" he grins stupidly and says "She's beautiful, smart...

- 15 minutes later -

"she makes me laugh, annnnnnnddddddd-" "SHUT UP ALREADY!" All the boys say and you're just backstage watching all of this unfold.

_Imagine..._

Niall took you to a nice French restaurant. "Love, you're being extremely quiet, is anything bothering you?" he asks in a concerned tone. You were a backup dancer and you had to go on tour. "I have to go on tour. This time I can't miss I it. I'm touring with..." You wanted it to be a surprise, but now, you just ruined it. "You're touring with..." he says nervously. So I tell him this so make him more jealous. "Oh, just this new super hot boy band," I say cooly. "WHAT ARE THEY CALLED!?" He screamed and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at him. "Oh they're called One Direction. The best boy in there is Niall. He's super hot." You say. He grinds stupidly big and picks you up and twirls you around while whispering in your ear, "That's great (Y/N)! I can't wait to tour with you! I love you so much." You whisper back, "I love you too, Niall. I'm glad I get to tour with you!"

_Imagine..._

Niall was at an interview and you were backstage watching. All of a sudden someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn around and see that it was your Ex-boyfriend. You guys chatted through the whole interview and at the end, he leaned in to kiss you, but someone punched him. You turned around to see it was Niall. "You're my princess, and no one else's." He says cheekily and puts his arm around your waist and you walk out extremely happy.


	4. Louis Imagine 1

**A/N: This is Louis' chapter. \**

**Thanks y'all and please like my Louis chapter! This is the longest it has taken me to come up with this idea. ENJOY!**

_Imagine…_

You and Louis were sitting on the couch, bored out of your minds, when you came up with a brilliant idea. "Louuuuuuu, I'm bored." "Well, (Y/N) what do you want to do?" You grin stupidly and scream, "GO ICESKATING!" He laughs at your childishness, while you get in the car. You guys rent your skates, tie them up and, head to the ice. You want to see Louis try, so you let him go first. The moment he gets on the ice, he falls on his bum, and sees fans with cameras, taking pictures, and laughing. He couldn't stand up, so he slid on his bum and screamed at the fans to "Get back over here, and give me the cameras!" The fans just laughed harder and skated away. You skate over to him and almost help him stand up, before he realizes you aren't on your bum, acting like an idiot. He looks up at you, with questions coloring his face, before realization dawns on his face. "YOU KNOW HOW TO SKATE?!" He screams at you and you back up a few feet, before you answer. "I've been taking lessons since I was 10." You say, with a smirk plastered on your face. He scoots over to you with a mischievous smile painted on his face. Before you know it, he punches your leg lightly and you fall on Louis' lap. He leans in and kisses you lightly on the nose before he slides his bum to where he can stand up. You skate over to him and untie each others' skates. Later you look on Twitter and you see: '(Y/N) and Louis breaks the ice' is trending with the picture of him kissing your nose.

_Imagine…_

Louis dedicating his hip thrust to you. J

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks all. LOVE ALL YOU SUPPORTERS! 3**


	5. Harry Imagine 1

**A/N: I love writing this story! I love all you supporters! Tanks everyone! Without further ado… HERE'S HARRY'S!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of One Direction**

Imagine…

Harry flipping his hair out of his eyes just so he can see you better.

Imagine….

Louis is trying to flirt with you. Harry gets jealous and pushes Louis. He comes over to you, hugs you tightly, and whispers in your ear, "he's not supposed to flirt with you. I am" And he kisses you passionately.

**A/N: Sorry for the reeeeaaaaallly short chapter! I couldn't think of anything much for Harry, but I'm open to ideas! LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
